


Exploration of an alien world with 27TA

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Species, Fighting, Minor Character Deaths, Other, alien world, era two, hopes of the future, nameless Rubies, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A Ruby squad is assigned to an Emerald as backup on a scouting mission.





	Exploration of an alien world with 27TA

>An Emerald and her crew are exploring an alien world.  
>"Scout it out, gather samples, test the organic lifeforms and see how tough they are." Those were Yellow Diamond's orders.   
>Ruby, facet 397, cut 27TA, sighs. Just another dangerous assignment that needed more disposable gems to throw at it.   
>She wonders if she'll survive this mission. She knows the Emerald will, they almost never crack.  
>The team separates into groups, to finish the mission faster. 27TA and her squad go one way. The Emerald and her regular crew go another.  
>The environment is humid, plants in rainbow hues cover the landscape. A jungle environment.  
>"Great.", 27TA thinks to herself. Jungle worlds are among the most lethal for Rubies, apex predators have been known to shatter whole squads before. She looks at her squad mates, most are fresh emergences.  
>27TA knows why they were assigned to this, most of them have small defects, not as fast or as strong as normal Rubies. Not defective enough to shatter or harvest, but not useful enough to try and preserve. Perfect for these missions.  
>She was the same, a bit shorter and slower than most Rubies, but she made up for it with intelligence, saving her where she might have otherwise been shattered. She's survived dozens of these missions before, but still worries. All it takes is one wrong....  
>Her thoughts are interrupted by a large creature suddenly bursting out from the foliage.   
>Like the environment it came from, the predator is rainbow hued. Large, powerful jaws full of sharp teeth, a bulky body designed to overpower prey. Claws glinting in the light filtering through the treetops above.  
>The creature has landed on top of one of her squad, paw pressing down on the Ruby's chest. Unfortunate for her, her gem is on her chest. The Ruby poofs, the monster's paw follows down to the ground and crushes the gem under the weight.  
>27TA tries to rally the rest of her new squad, but to no avail. The rest of them are too new, too inexperienced, too stricken with fear from seeing one of their own get shattered. They're running around in circles in terror.   
>She curses under her breath and reaches towards the gem on her forehead.  
>An axe materializes from her gem as she rushes towards the beast. It's already swallowed another of her crew whole, 27TA knows it's up to her to save them all.  
>The beast takes notice of the small red gem charging, and pounces towards 27TA.  
>27TA tries to dodge, but isn't quite quick enough. Claws dig into her leg, slowing her down even more than what she is.   
>The beast swipes at her again, it's paw connecting with her chest, and sends her crashing into a nearby tree.  
>The creature grabs another Ruby in it's jaws, biting the head clean off, breaking the gem that was on that Ruby's throat.   
>27TA lets out a weary laugh, her body refusing to move at all. "This is it", she thinks. "This is where I'm going to break. What a horrible way to go out."  
>Suddenly a green shape comes crashing through the foliage, directly into the monster, twin swords in her hands.  
>27TA looks on in wonder as she realizes it's the Emerald she's been assigned to.  
>The Emerald moves and strikes too fast for the beast to keep up with, almost too fast for the weakened Ruby to keep up with.   
>It's over in a flash, the beast lays on the ground in pieces.   
>The Emerald looks on the surviving Ruby and asks "Are you okay? I heard the yelling and came as fast as I could. I'm sorry I didn't get here in time to save your crew. Can you stand?"  
>27TA looks on the Emerald in wonder and brings herself slowly to her feet. "Y-yes, I can. I'm sorry my-"  
>The Emerald cuts her off. "Don't apologize. We should have never split up in the first place. Come on, let's join the others, complete this mission, and get out of here."  
>As 27TA follows behind the Emerald, a strange feeling wells up in her. She realizes she wants to spend more time with her. She wants to return the favor and save the Emerald. She wants to do whatever it takes to make her happy.  
>She wonders if it'd be possible to get permanently assigned to this Emerald's crew. An issue for another day, she's still got a mission to survive and finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Killing the Rubies hurts, I like the little red gems. But I also like the idea of an Emerald who cares about her crew enough to save as many as she can.


End file.
